Death Is Beautiful
by Lord of the dark Fluffiness
Summary: The Death Angels are the one's to kill people and thats exactly what Fate no longer wants. But she can't quit, she never can. "Death is Beautiful" she said to him as he was dying.He smiled. "Only when it's you" he replied with his last breath.


_** Death is Beautiful**_

_Fate's P.O.V:_

Death is beautiful, those were the words that were spoken to me as a child and yet I remember them as if I was just told yesterday. And I try to convince myself that those words were a lie. Death is not beautiful it is horrible and painful and if I could find any other words to describe it I would use them too.

I watch the ningens die and be reborn but they don't learn. They continue to destroy each other like so many of us do. I cannot let the world hold me down. I try to be aw inspiring and let people learn from their mistakes but so many are ignorant and do not even hear the screams. And then there are those who can hear a whisper. And who die so soon.

I am just like them but my job is a little more important. I am what they call the "Death-Angel" at least one among many. But I am so different from them. My mother was the Death Angel before me and I think that she did horribly at trying to keep the people calm. And my parents told me that death was beautiful but was it really? Is it really? And what about it?

The product of losing someone to something unknown and knowing that they will never return and you will never get to see or speak to them again? What about that is exciting?

My job exactly is to make them die. Yes, to hurt them. I hate it. My name is renowned far and wide, Fate. It scars millions of people. I want to quit my job but it runs in the family and only my family can work doing this and so I have to wait for when I have a child. I don't even know if I am going to have a child because I have no lover and don't plan on it either. Love is what is so beautiful not pain. Is it really better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all? Or that's what the ningens say.

I have a job to meet someone named Sensui. Yes, and Yusuke Urameshi is supposed to kill him. I had a meeting with Raizen his ancestral father to tell him that he needs to take control of Yusuke's body so I can do my job. And he did and so I got to meet the notorious Sensui. My job is done.

_Normal P.O.V:_

Fate walked into a office and faced a chair turned around and awaited the next orders from her boss.

"You must watch Team Urameshi from the Dark Tournament for death will come for them and you must be there." The shadowed man told her.

"Yes, Sir. Will they be able to see me?" The Death Angel replied to him.

"Yes, you must not attach yourself to them though, you don't know which one will be taken." The boss said and knowing that this was the end of the conversation Fate nodded and turned around to carry out her mission.

Arrangements were made with King Yama, considering he was the King of death, and Fate had her Alias she was now Silence. A Fallen. She was another part of their team now. She would become close to them and then one would have to die. She knew from experience. Tears clouded her eyes as she followed behind Koenma, Yama's son, remembering this memory always brought pain to her. Koenma turned around.

"What's wrong? Silence?" He asked her.

She looked up at Koenma and then she pulled herself back together.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Fate/Silence lied.

Pulling her head up higher they began to walk but this time Koenma would glance back at her every now and then Just to make sure she was OK or so that's what she thought. They walked in a room, not 5 minutes later and in the room sat the four boys. One was sitting on the floor playing video games with another one. One sat on the couch. And the last sat on the windowsill. Fate/Silence immediately recognized him as Hiei Jaganshi. She had taken many demons he had killed. And also she had met his mother, Hina.

"What are you looking at onna?" The demon on the windowsill demanded. Fate/Silence snapped back to the real world by the sound of his voice. She looked around and realized that she had been staring at him lost in thought and now that he had spoken everyone was staring at her.

"Oh yes, Koenma weren't you going to introduce us?" The boy on the couch said. Koenma nodded.

"There's no need to introduce us I already know who they are and as for who I am, That's for me to know and for them to never find out" Fate/Silence told the room of males.

"How do you know that, Silence?" Koenma asked her.

"I just do" Fate/Silence said.

"HA! Yeah right Name us then" One of the boys on the floor challenged. Fate/Silence nodded.

"Yusuke" She said and pointed at the boy that had just spoke. He nodded slowly at his name.

"Kuwabara" Fate/Silence said. And the fool looked very surprised that she knew him and he didn't know her.

Pointing at the boy on the couch, she said his name. "Kurama"

"And Hiei" The Death Angel said looking towards the demon who had been the first to talk out of the group.

"And you would be?" Kurama asked. Fate/Silence turned around.

"Where will I be staying?" She asked him. He looked startled but remembered what his father said.

**

* * *

**

**FLASH BACK:**

"You must not second guess her even if she acts a little strange, do whatever she says and make sure you do it quickly, she will use you as a resource and you must be a good one." Yama told his son.

"Yes, and what is her name?" Koenma asked his father. Yama thought for a second.

"Silence" Yama spoke the word softly as if said loud would disturb the word. Koenma gave him a funny look and then turned around.

**END OF FLASH BACK:**

* * *

Koenma walked down the hall and brought her to her room. The walls were blank. But Fate/Silence didn't care, they were going to stay like that too because she wasn't going to be here long. Time passed slowly as everyone began to learn the extent of her powers. She had defeated everyone on the first try. The second for Hiei because your match had been interrupted. Yusuke had walked in the middle and declared it time for lunch. And so the match was continued the following day. 

Days, weeks, and even months began to pass with her still lying about her identity. And stress started building up on her. She had made friends and they trusted and cared for her. And yet everything she told them about herself was a lie. Fate/Silence had become very irritable and would get pissed at the littlest of things. Her "Friends" had begun to notice this and had become worried.

Finally it was too much. And she took Hiei into her bare bedroom. There she spilled everything about herself and then lie she was living with them. Tears fell from her eyes as she told him of her apologizes to them and her deceit.

Hiei stared at her unresponsive and then leaned forward and hugged her. This was the first sign of affection she had seen from him for her. And their "friendship" grew from there. Hiei knew what it was like to lie when you didn't want too. He had to do it everyday of his life. Lie to Yukina when she asked him about her brother. Lying about himself, the same as Silence or Fate now as he knew her as.

Alarms rang in the halls and Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Fate/Silence ran into the halls to see what was going on.

Ogres ran wild screaming and yelling about intruding demons and how they were all going to die. You all quickly found the demons. They were Death Angels just like you. And when they saw you they stopped for a second and then continued to carry out their chaos.

You knew that no one here had a chance to survive because of how powerful they were. And not knowing any better everyone except you began to fight.

Yusuke was charged head on by one of the Death Angels you knew named Rena she had long red hair and black, dark eyes that could haunt you. Yusuke was doing surprisingly well but she wasn't using her full potential.

Kuwabara was fighting the weakest and was having a hard time actually hitting the Death Angel that you had never seen before.

Kurama was having a hard time standing his legs had been cut deeply and the blood was seeping through his clothes.

Hiei was the worst he was bleeding from wounds here and there, a deep gash was in his stomach, and he was panting. Having a hard time breathing, Hiei could barely stand; nonetheless dodge attacks thrown at him.

Fate/Silence gasped and put up a barrier around her and her friends as Hiei dropped to his knees and then flat on the ground. She ran over to him.

He was just barely alive. Not knowing how long the barrier would hold she kneeled next to him and knowing he was going to die she whispered softly;

"Death is Beautiful"

Hiei smiled slightly.

"Only when it's you," He said with his last breath and then he was gone.

A high-pitched whistling filled the air and everyone's heads shot up.

"What's going on!" Kurama shouted over the noise.

Fate/Silence surveyed the area quickly and then realized what was going on.

"They're being called back!" Fate/Silence shouted in reply.

And then as soon as they had come they were gone. Fate/Silence let the barrier down slowly incase they came back but in Fate's heart she knew they had finished what they had come for.

That night black clouds filled the sky and it poured rain. Fate packed her bags and left.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara never saw her again…until the day they died.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: If the conversation between Hiei and Fate was confusing it was probably because you didn't read my profile for Fate or Silence. But oh well I'll tell ya. Fate's nickname _is _Death. So basically Hiei just called her beautiful.**


End file.
